New Girl
by alicelouise'x
Summary: After her boyfriend cheats on her, adorable vet Ayami moves in with two and a half freewheeling bachelor. Add in a sugary model and a firecracker friend; what could possibly go wrong? Very much contains OCs – based off the US show New Girl. Rating is a T, but beware language and possible explicit scenes later on in the story.


**New Girl**

 **After her boyfriend cheats on her, adorable vet Ayami moves in with two and a half freewheeling bachelor. Add in a sugary model and a firecracker friend; what could possibly go wrong? Very much contains OCs – based off the US show New Girl.**

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

''Plus I have a model friend, and I don't think she would like me intruding on her place where all her model friends live.'' The brunette glanced at the three guys in front of her. Her hands were clasped together in her lap and her ankles (just like Kimi had taught her) were crossed. ''Are you guys sure that you specified a female roommate? I'm getting a bit of a weird vibe here, guys.'' She spoke slightly nervously.

Itachi, Hidan and Deidara were sat on the sofa, all facing the small brunette that was staring right back at them. The three guys exchanged a look and the third mentioned pursed his lips before a small sly smile broke out in his face.

''Did you say model friend, yeah?''

''No, absolutely not.'' Itachi deadpanned. They were huddled in the kitchen, behind the big island in an attempt to speak privately away from the girl sat on the chair gazing around the living room. ''It's out of the question.''

'' _Itachi_.'' Deidara practically whined. ''Are you _kidding_ me, yeah? She has _model friends_. From _Russia_.'' He was gesturing wildly, shaking his head in excitement. ''Plus she's pretty so if she's referring to her friends as _models,_ how hot must they be? Think about all the perks!''

Itachi smacked himself in the face with the palm of his hand in desperation. ''This is the _exact_ same situation we had last time and look where that got us.'' Itachi glared at Hidan who just snorted at him, and folded his arms.

''Just because you're a fucking little prude virgin, doesn't mean the rest of us should be,'' the silver haired guy grumbled. The _situation_ they had last time was another roommate who pretty much ended up on the _good_ side of _Hidan's_ situation, if you get what I mean.

''Come _on,_ Itachi.'' Deidara was begging at this point. ''You know we need the money, _yeah_ , plus she's got a job. And a good job by the sounds of it!''

Hidan snorted _again_ , motioning his lips as sealed when Itachi shot him a sharp look. ''What? I didn't mean anything by that.''

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed into a frown at him. ''So, what do you exactly think about—'' he motioned towards the girl in the middle of the room.

Hidan replied by shrugging his shoulders. ''I like my balls where they are, no matter how blue they're currently getting. I'm keeping out of this!''

Itachi sighed and Deidara glowered in glee, almost clapping his hands when the dark haired guy nodded his head in defeat. ''Fine, let's tell her she's in.''

* * *

''What have we done!?'' Hidan peeked around the corner in horror, glaring at Deidara who was attempting to hide behind the island on the other side of the room. In between the two, their new roommate Ayami was sat blubbering on the sofa.

She yanked tissues from a box, blowing her nose quite loudly as the movie Dirty Dancing showed on TV. The brunette rubbed tears from her eyes, only for them to be replaced by new tears seconds later.

''H-hey Ayami!'' Deidara stood up straight, pasting on a bright smile. ''What's up girl!?'' He practically shouted, strolling over casually and leaning on the back of the sofa. ''Well I dare say—''

Ayami started crying in full volume now, her eyes shut tightly as she wailed.

''What are you doing, you fucking idiot!'' Hidan yelled at Deidara, quickly joining him at the sofa and joining the attempt to stop Ayami from crying. ''That's not how you console crying women! I'll show you!'' Hidan marched in front of Ayami; the girl pausing to gaze at him through glistering eyes. Hidan hardened his expression, narrowing his eyes at Ayami and holding up a stern finger. ''STOP THAT NOW!''

Ayami wailed even louder.

''For heaven's sake. What is going on here?'' Itachi shut the front door behind him, his eyes wide in confusion as he stared at the commotion in front of him. ''What have you two done now!? _Hidan_.''

''It wasn't me!'' Hidan protested loudly, his finger dropping limply after his unsuccessful attempt to stop the banshee from damaging his probably bleeding ears. ''Why the fuck would you point a finger at me!?''

''Because _you_ had a finger pointed at _her_.'' Itachi dropped the shopping bags he had brought with him on the kitchen side, turning to lean backwards against it as he surveyed what was happening. The new girl was crying on _his_ sofa, some weird dance show on Deidara's flat screen TV. Itachi sweat dropped. He should have never agreed to this. ''So what _is_ going on?''

''Apparently her boyfriend cheated on her—'' Deidara winced as Ayami's wailing seemed to up a pitch when he mentioned that. ''—and that's why she needed a cheap new place to live and we were all being so nice but ah-hah-hea.''

''I think the ah-hah-hea part was her crying, not actual speech you dumbass.'' Hidan quipped in unhelpfully.

Deidara shot him a dirty look and then threw Itachi a helpless look. ''What do we do!? She's _broken_!'' He cried dramatically, flinging his arms in the air.

''I'm _not broken_!'' Ayami yelled at him from her foetal position on the sofa. She struggled to sit up, once again wiping tears from her eyes. ''I'm just _sad,_ okay!? All my stuff is over at – _his_ and I can't get any of it back!''

''Why not?'' Deidara asked without thinking, shrinking back in case she would burst out into tears again. This didn't quite seem the case this time, although her bottom lip quivered slightly.

''I _loved him_.'' She whispered before bursting into tears again.

This time all three boys made it out of the room quickly without being spotted and yelled at again. What _had_ they done?

* * *

''Guys? I'm ho—ome.'' Deidara bumped into the back of Hidan who was too quick to turn around and grab him threatening by the front of his shirt. ''Let go, yeah!? You fucking psycho.'' The blond grumbled, smoothing down the front of his shirt when Hidan had let him go. ''What's going on?''

Hidan moved aside, letting Deidara actually come inside and close the door before peering over to where Ayami had seemingly made her home on Itachi's nice, soft, leather sofa. But instead of her sat under the blanket fort she had made and watching Dirty Dancing _again_ , she was sat up and also accompanied by a just as short blonde _gorgeous_ girl who coincidentally looked up and scowled at him.

''So _you're_ the asshole that made Ayami cry?'' She folded her arms, raising a _perfect_ eyebrow at him. Deidara had no words, pretty much just gaping at the girl that had slipped through a hint of British accent.

''Yup.'' Hidan popped his P, smacking Deidara hard on the shoulder; he jostled the guy forwards and Deidara would bet all his money on that it had not been an accident.

''Ye-yeah, yeah.'' Deidara rubbed his shoulder, blinking a few times quickly. This must be Ayami's model friend. And she had not been exaggerating. The girl stood up and Deidara cringed to see she was about the same height as he was, before he glanced down to see her adorned in heels. The girl gave him a strange look and it wasn't until a few seconds laughter that Deidara had realised what he had said and could hear Hidan guawaffacking behind him. '' _No_! I didn't make Ayami cry!''

''He didn't, Kimi.'' Ayami sighed, speaking properly for the first time in two days since they had first met her. It had been an hour after Ayami had moved what little stuff she had into the empty room that she had broken down about her relationship.

It had been an hour and half later that Hidan had shouted in her face for her to shut up and stop crying. He had tried it multiple times after when Itachi hadn't been looking. Each time the boys had tried to be nice, they offered her food and hot drinks and only for Ayami to take them and sob about their kindness before wailing again about how unfair her life had been.

So far out of the three of them it had shockingly been Itachi that seemed to have gotten to know Ayami the best. Hidan suspected it was because the asshole seemed oblivious to the girl's wails and had been able to sit on the other end of the sofa, drink his coffee and read his stupid books tuned out to her sob story that she had been spilling to him.

 _Kimi_ turned back to Ayami, allowing Deidara and Hidan to stare and wonder how the _hell_ she managed to squeeze an ass like that into such tight fitting jeans. Their heads quickly snapped up again and both yelped out in pain when Itachi appeared behind them, clanging their heads together as he instantly spotted what was going on.

''Dobes,'' the guy muttered, pushing passed them. He paused momentarily as Kimi turned around to look at him, her eyes narrowing instantly. Itachi's lips moved into a perfect, soundless o before shaking his head and walking over to the kitchen.

''You've got to be _kidding_ me.'' Kimi groaned out loud, smacking a palm to her forehead that very much looked exactly how Itachi always did it. ''Look Yami, if you want your stuff back, you're going to have to march right up to his front door and just demand it all back. How big of a deal can it be!?''

Ayami stared up at her with her big glistering eyes. ''But _Kimi_ , you don't understand!''

''Don't understand what, yeah?'' By now Deidara had gotten curious, etching closer towards the girls to be able to hear their conversation better. Hidan hadn't been able to help himself, following the blond towards the two girls.

Kimi rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, patting Ayami on the head. ''She's exaggerating. Look chick, I've got to go. Give me a buzz later when you've got your stuff back, but I've got three shoots to do today so I'm _not_ going to be available. Take these guys up on their offer.'' Again she patted Ayami on the head and turned sharply, her heels clicking along the floor as Kimi headed towards the door. She paused in the doorway, throwing Itachi a glare from over her shoulder before slamming it behind her.

''What the fuck was _that_ about?'' Hidan directed his question towards Itachi who was just grinning to himself.

''Nothing.''

* * *

A/N: yeah yeah another one, but this is Kim's fault. Totally. It's also shorter than I promised her but it was to get introductions rolling and I can't continue with what I want as I had that planned for the next chapter. Let me know what y'all think! This is an AU, so yes the characters are going to be OOC but eh, to me this is just a crack fic so just let it slide?

Main characters I'm including are: Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasuke plus my three OCs. (I'm a fangirl, just let it go). I may include others, but they'll be coming and going as my Naruto knowledge is...nil.


End file.
